1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for operating an electronic apparatus by hand gesture.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, conventional input devices of electronic products are gradually replaced by other input manners, in which a hand gesture recognition system used for replacing the input device is the most popular. The hand gesture recognition system is widely used in various human-machine interaction interfaces, such as robot remote control, electric appliance remote control, and slide presentation operation, etc.
In a general environment, since there are a plenty of colors similar to a skin color, even when a hand moves in a same image, a detection error is probably occurred due to variation of a light source. To avoid influences of environmental factors (such as, light, background, and camera settings, etc.) that causes detection errors for a skin color, a hand or a face, most of the systems are designed to use a plurality of cameras, infrared cameras, or three-dimensional cameras to obtain three-dimensional coordinates of an object, or are designed to be only used under a pure background, so as to increase a recognition accuracy.
However, according to the present method, only the hand gesture recognition under the pure background can be achieved, which may cause a utilization inconvenience; or a plurality of cameras has to be used, which may increase a system cost, and a large amount of computations have to be performed to process the images, so that a processing efficiency is decreased.